Order of Guardians
Bureau 13 File: This fighting order, or Paladins is presented as a matter of information. The cult of Tesral is common in the Eyrian Empire but not seen outside of it. No Judges have come to Earth seeking to establish a church. It is noted that Jerlane the Eyrian Ambassador is a member of this order which associated with the Judges of Tesral. As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. The Order of Guardians *'Statement of Mission:' Protect and defend the Church of Tesral and the People of Eyrie. *'Associated Clerical Order:' Judges of Tesral *'Sex of Paladin:' Any *'Minimum age:' Species maturity. 14 for Humans. *'Race:' Any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' A Guardian may not marry. The path of a warrior is difficult for families. They may seek comfort in sex as long as no children are engendered and they are honest about what they seek. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A Guardian will keep no more wealth that they require to maintain themselves and the people that follow them. They shall keep only items of magic they can personally use and carry. Additional wealth or magic should be given to the temple. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Poverty, Obedience. *'Special Attributes Needed:' Basic minimums for the Paladin class and an Intelligence of 12. A Guardian must be a worshiper of Tesral. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' Guardians conform to the abilities given paladins in the player's Handbook. -- Once per day a Guardian can cast detect lie apart from other spellcasting abilities. They also gain a bonus of half their level on sense motive checks starting with 2nd level. -- Guardians have +1 to all knowledge skills. *'Weapons Allowed:' Any, the sword is favored. *'Armor Allowed:' Any *'Special Commandments:' You will take faith in the word of Tesral and obey his commandments. Your place is as an example. -- You will defend the church and its congregation. -- You will aid the oppressed and will ease that which oppresses them. -- You will be loyal to the spirit of Eyrian Law, and will deal with those that depart from it. -- You will remain firm in battle. You will also be intelligent in battle. -- You will not lie, and will remain ever faithful to your pledged word. -- You will give freely to those that are desperate with need. Look to relieve them of the cause of the need as well. -- In all things temper justice with mercy. -- You are the champion of Tesral against the ills and evils of the world. Be the part. Ranks Supplicate Any *''Duties:'' Learn the tenants of the Order. Learn the skills of a warrior if those are lacking. *''Privileges:'' As the Elder allows. *''Vestments:'' A Supplicate wears unmarked gear over unbleached robes. Brother/Sister 1st or higher *''Duties:'' Obey the commandments, fight for the church as required. Most will live a wandering life. *''Privileges:'' Access tn the stores and wealth of the temples as they need. *''Vestments:'' A Brother will wear a breastplate that marks them as one of the order. Actual armor is not required. An item of clothing made to resemble a breastplate is sufficient in those circumstances when armor is not appropriate.. Elder 3rd level or higher when granted. *''Duties:'' Elders are the junior commanders of the order. They will often move with the Eyrian army lending support as required. *''Privileges:'' Those of the Brother. *''Vestments:'' Those of the Brother. Master 7th or higher. *''Duties:'' Run the chapter houses, command units of troops in battle. *''Privileges:'' Those of the Brother. *''Vestments:'' As the brother with a badge of rank. Grand Master 7th or higher *''Duties:'' Head of the order. *''Privileges:'' Those of the Brother. *''Vestments:'' As the brother with a badge of rank. Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Groups Category:Greyhawke